Dez mentiras para felicidade
by Yaholy
Summary: Ás vezes precisamos mentir para nós mesmos para encontrar a felicidade.


Fic escrita para o I mini-chall da mentira do forum Ledo engano.

Fic não betada, os erros são todos meus.

Dez mentiras para felicidade

_Yaholy_

"_**Eu te odeio Potter."**_

Draco não odiava. Talvez nunca tivesse realmente odiado Harry Potter, o que ele sentia era completamente diferente, e isso que Draco Malfoy tinha sentimentos divergentes quando o assunto era Harry Potter. Sentia inveja por Harry ser o centro das atenções, raiva por ele ter o desprezado e não ter estendido a mão em sinal de amizade. Sentia um mal estar por Harry Potter o menino que sobreviveu ter ido para Grifinória, e não para sonserina, por ter escolhido um traidor do sangue e uma sangue-ruim como amigos e não um Malfoy. Talvez sentisse um pouco de ressentimento por agir de forma tão infantil na presença do outro garoto. Mas não conseguia odiá-lo. Não importava o que Potter fazia, ele jamais conseguia odiá-lo.

"_**Eu não dou a Mínima para Potter." **_

No quinto ano Pansy começou a dizer que Draco Malfoy era obcecado por Harry Potter. Ele jamais admitiria que todas as inúmeras vezes que citava o nome de Potter era por gostar da fora que o nome dele saía de seus lábios e em sua concepção se ele falava demais em Potter, era porque ninguém mais parecia estar prestando atenção no risco potencial que Harry Potter era para os sonserinos. Nem chamaria de Obsessão a constante necessidade de saber onde Harry estava, com quem estava e o que estava fazendo. Era apenas uma forma de manter o inimigo mais perto. E no fim do quinto ano os sonhos de Draco começaram a trazer Harry cada vez mais para perto. Ele não dava a mínima para Potter, ou pelo menos era isso que ele gostaria de dizer.

"_**Harry Potter não é mais um problema meu, o Lord das trevas tem planos para ele."**_

Se Draco Malfoy tivesse um mantra durante o sexto ano, teria sido exatamente esse Ele tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, como matar o diretor da escola por exemplo. Então não precisava observar cada canto da escola para saber se Potter estava lá, nem seu coração precisava acelerar cada vez que o garoto aparecia. Nem muito menos precisava rezar todas as noites pedindo para que Merlin ou qualquer entidade sobrenatural o protegesse, assim como sua família, e claro fizesse com que Potter vencesse logo essa guerra para que pudesse voltar a viver em paz.

"_**Eu não suporto o fato de Potter estar me seguindo para todos os lado."**_

Ele repetia isso baixinho durante o café-da-manhã esperando que alguém ouvisse e concordasse. Porque saber que Potter estava seguindo cada passo o deixava realmente bravo, e o sorriso involuntário que brotava em seus lábios toda vez que sabia que o par de olhos verdes o observava eram apenas uma reação natural do seu corpo. Assim como seus sonhos eram uma manifestação natural de alguém que não suportava a outra. E o fato deles serem repletos de cenas deles se beijando e se tocando de forma tão nítida que eram capazes de fazer com que Draco esquecesse nem que por breves minutos todo o inferno que a vida dele se tornou e se deixasse guiar apenas pelas sensações que a lembrança do sonho trazia.

"_**Eu não estou gostando disso."**_

Draco repetiu isso em sua mente enquanto abraçava Potter com força, sua cabeça encostada no ombro do rapaz, e sentia o cheiro dos cabelos de Potter. Enquanto os dois fugiam da sala precisa em chamas.

"_**É apenas gratidão, ele salvou minha vida e a minha família."**_

Draco disse a si mesmo depois de olhar seu reflexo pela sexta fez, e ter certeza que seus cabelos estavam devidamente no lugar, sua roupa estava adequada para um encontro casual, num pub ainda mais casual. E que toda aquela sensação estranha que tinha dentro do seu estômago não tinha nada, absolutamente nada com Harry Potter. Era apenas nervosismo de ser visto em público com Potter. E talvez essa última parte realmente fosse verdade.

"_**Foi apenas uma noite." **_

Draco disse para si mesmo quando voltou para casa na manhã seguinte, seus cabelos bagunçados e seus lábios ainda inchados o cheiro de Harry impregnado ainda em seu corpo.

"_**Um hábito não é uma necessidade." **_

Ele se forçava lembrar dessa frase cada vez que recebia uma mensagem de Potter para encontros em quartos de hotéis trouxas. Draco precisava acreditar que aqueles encontros não eram pessoais, ele estava apenas habituado ao corpo de Harry, a forma como seus lábios se encaixavam completamente, ou como tinha cada pedaço, cada cicatriz e cada ponto de prazer daquele outro homem de cor. E que o auror não era insubstituível que poderia achar outros amantes e ter o mesmo nível de prazer quando quisesse. Ele simplesmente não queria achar outra pessoa por agora, porque Potter era extremamente conveniente. Muitas vezes o próprio Draco Malfoy tinha dificuldade em acreditar em si mesmo.

"_**Eu não o amo."**_

Ele disse com raiva enquanto via Harry juntar suas coisas e ir embora.

"_**Eu não vou pedir para ele ficar."**_

Repetiu mentalmente enquanto fechava o punho com raiva. Queria gritar, xingar, mas apenas o observou enquanto ele terminava de fazer as malas.

"Eu te amo" Draco assumiu com uma voz fraca, quase num sussurro. Sem olhar para o homem parado na soleira da porta.

"Eu sei." Harry respondeu antes de olhar para o loiro. "Você quer que eu fique?" Ele perguntou ao se aproximar.

"Sim." O loiro respondeu antes de levantar e se aproximar e beijar o rapaz. E os dois se beijaram da mesma forma como se beijaram pela primeira. E partir desse dia Draco Malfoy nunca mais precisou mentir sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Harry Potter. Nem sobre seu relacionamento com Harry Potter, e pela primeira vez Draco se sentiu realmente em paz consigo.


End file.
